Little Things That Makes Me Fall in Love With U
by Clarz
Summary: Special for Baekhyun's B'day 'ㅅ' (ONESHOT) 해피큥데이 :3


**Little Things That Makes Me Fall in Love With U**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**In this FanFic story, the casts are OOC.**

**Their Characters in this FanFic aren't their real characters in the real life.**

**WARNING**

**This FanFic is pure of my imagination.**

**Please don't copy it without my permission !**

**Boys Love, Typos everywhere !**

**Don't like ? Just click exit please...**

_Imagination is like the Universe_

_Stories are like the stars_

_We are the star finders_

_Let's hope for Happy Endings in Fiction World_

_Coz in the real world, we can't expect for Happy Endings_

_~Happy Reading~_

.

.

.

Matanya yang sipit menyerupai bulan sabit, hidungnya yang mungil, bibirnya yang selalu merah alami, tawanya yang menularkan mood baik, suaranya yang imut seperti anak anjing, tangannya yang lentik, ah, aku tidak bisa mengatakan lebih banyak lagi... Semua yang ia punya membuat hatiku menghangat. Tatapan matanya yang selalu polos, entah mengapa itu membuatnya bersinar. Katakanlah bahwa aku ini gila. Tapi itulah kenyataannya... Ia selalu bisa membuatku tersenyum dan membuat kinerja jantungku tidak normal.

_**Flashback**_

_Di cafetaria fakultas musik_

"_Shhh... Haaaaah... Ini sangat pedassss ! Yak, kau gila... Menantangku memakan makanan setan ini..." ucap Baekhyun sambil mengipasi mulutnya._

_Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan remeh. Oh ayolah... Ini hanyalah sepiring mie goreng Samyang yang sengaja ditambah 3 bungkus bumbu pedas itu. Chanyeol sengaja membuat tantangan untuk pria mungil itu yang menyandang status sebagai sahabatnya itu kepedasan. Melihat sahabatnya kalah adalah suatu hal yang menyenangkan bagi Chanyeol. Membayangkan bibir mungil itu mengerucut kesal, merajuk seperti anak kecil yang tidak diperbolehkan membeli mainan, dan muka merah menahan marah yang selalu Chanyeol tunggu._

"_Menyerah sajalah dan turuti perintahku selama seminggu. Itu bukan hal yang susah Baekhyunie~". Chanyeol terkikik pelan sambil melanjuti makanannya yang sama dengan Baekhyun hanya saja punya Chanyeol hanya ditambah 2 bungkus bumbu pedas. Ya... Chanyeol memang curang, tapi hanya ini yang terpikirkan Chanyeol untuk membuat Baekhyun marah dan kalah._

_Chanyeol memakan mienya dengan tenang, seakan-akan tidak merasa pedas. Walaupun sebenarnya ia sedang merutuk dalam hatinya, sibuk memaki pencipta mie setan itu. Baekhyun tampak kepedasan, sibuk mempercepat kunyahannya agar bisa menyelesaikan tantangan itu._

_Chanyeol mencuri pandang ke arah Baekhyun yang memakan mienya dengan buru-buru. Mulut yang penuh dengan mie membuat pipinya mengembung dan bumbu merah yang meninggalkan jejak di sekitar bibir mungil itu. Astaga, penampilan berantakan seperti ini saja membuat Chanyeol tersenyum gemas. Katakanlah Chanyeol gila, tapi penampilan Baekhyun yang berantakan membuat Baekhyun di matanya seperti masterpiece. Sepertinya ia sudah benar-benar gila._

"_Shhhhh... Ini pedas, kau tahu ?" tanya Baekhyun yang sibuk menjilati bibirnya untuk meredakan rasa panas yang menjalar di bibirnya._

_Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum remeh._

"_Cih, menyerahlah... Kau tidak akan menang. Sebentar lagi aku akan habis... 1 suap terakhir~" ucap Chanyeol yang sibuk mengoda Baekhyun._

"_Yak, Chanyeol jahat..." ucap Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya._

_Sial..._

_Ini membahayakan kerja jantung Chanyeol._

_Chanyeol segera menghabiskan mienya untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun yang sedang merajuk ria._

"_Sudah habis~ Bagaimana denganmu, Baekhyunie ?" ucap Chanyeol dengan menaik-turunkan alisnya._

"_Ck, kau curang !"._

"_Et... Tidak baik untuk seorang bayi me__nuduh orang__.__Ckck..." ucap Chanyeol sambil menggelengkan kepalanya._

"_Yak, siapa yang kau bilang bayi ? Hah ?! Dasar yoda !" ucap Baekhyun yang memalingkan wajahnya sambil menyilangkan lengannya._

_Bayi sedang merajuk ternyata._

_Chanyeol menahan tawa melihat reaksi Baekhyun._

"_Lakukan apa yang kusuruh selama seminggu ok ?" perintah Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar._

"_Baiklah..." jawab Baekhyun sambil menghela nafas._

_Entah kenapa melihat ekspresi Baekhyun menghela nafas saja dapat membuat degup jantungnya tidak karuan. Mungkin benar jika ia sudah gila. Gila karena pria mungil itu._

_._

_._

_._

_Day 1_

_Falkutas musik_

_Ruang musik_

"_Bawakan gitarku."._

"_Ambilkan buku laguku."._

"_Belikan aku kopi."._

"_Ambilkan snackku."._

_Astaga..._

_Baekhyun lelah menghadapi ini._

"_Oh, ayolah... Jangan mengerjaiku. Aku juga lapar... Ayo kita makan siang." Pinta Baekhyun sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya._

_Oh, jangan lakukan hal itu..._

_Chanyeol tertegun melihat pria mungil itu memelas. Oh, ayolah. Siapa yang tidak tahan dengan muka puppy itu ? Chanyeol tidak bisa meredakan degup jantungnya yang sudah menggila itu._

_Blush_

_Telinga Chanyeol memerah padam dan semburat merah itu menjalar ke pipinya._

_Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang masih terdiam._

"_Eh, mengapa telingamu merah ? Apa kau sakit ?". Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol dan menyentuh telinga Chanyeol yang merah itu._

"_Kau panas. Apa kau tidak apa-apa ?". Baekhyun menyentuh dahi Chanyeol. Chanyeol diam seperti patung di museum-museum yang membosankan itu._

_Baekhyun mendekatkan kepalanya dengan wajah Chanyeol yang sedari tadi tidak melakukan apa-apa. Berkedip, tidak. Bernafaspun tidak !_

_Oh, Chanyeol tidak bisa menampik pesona sahabatnya ini. Ini terlalu kuat !_

_Jangan mendekat !_

_Hati kecil Chanyeol berteriak namun otak Chanyeol mendadak rusak berat. Chanyeol hanya mematung. Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, menelisik wajah Chanyeol yang Chanyeol yakini sudah merah padam._

"_Kau yakin, kau baik-baik saja ? Mukamu merah. SEKALI !" ucap Baekhyun yang menekankan kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan._

_Chanyeol menggeleng kaku. Kaku seperti robot rusak. Saking gilanya dia, diapun rusak._

"_Hey, kau mendengarku ?" tanya Baekhyun sekali lagi untuk memastikan Chanyeol baik-baik saja._

"_A-aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain asalkan tidak ke manik Baekhyun._

"_Baiklah." Ucap Baekhyun yang menjauhkan dirinya dari Chanyeol._

"_Jadi kita makan siang ?" tanya Baekhyun lagi dengan wajah berseri-seri._

"_Iya, kita makan siang. Ka-kaja..." ajak Chanyeol sambil menggaruk tengkuknya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup sialan itu.__ Lain kali, tolong ingatkan Chanyeol untuk ke dokter, mungkin ada yang salah dengan jantungnya._

_._

_._

_._

_Day 2_

_Hari sabtu, hari yang paling di tunggu oleh semua orang, termasuk Baekhyun. Hari untuk berkebun. Pagi yang cerah harusnya secerah mentari yang menyinari taman belakangnya itu dirusak oleh sahabatnya sendiri. _

_Siapa lagi kalau bukan "Yang Terhormat" Park Chanyeol ?_

_Arghhh, Baekhyun sudah rindu dengan bunga-bunganya. Tetapi hukuman tetap hukuman._

"_Baek, ikut aku. SEKARANG !" ucap Chanyeol dengan seringai yang menyebalkan._

"_Kita mau kemana ?" ucap Baekhyun dengan lemas._

'_Selamat tinggal anak-anakku~'_

"_Temani aku untuk membeli peralatan musikku." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap gadgetnya, melihat-lihat alat apa yang harus ia beli._

_Oh, ini bencana bagi Baekhyun._

_Dia bukan tukang angkut !_

_Chanyeol memang menggunakan "kesempatan"nya dengan baik._

_Bahu Baekhyun merosot. Chanyeol tersenyum menang._

"_Bersiaplah, Baek. Kutunggu di mobil." Ucap Chanyeol sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan ringan._

"_Baiklah...". Baekhyun beranjak untuk mengganti baju rumahnya dengan baju pergi._

_Semoga ia tidak sakit pinggang keesokan harinya._

_._

_._

_._

"_Baek, bawa ini."._

"_Tolong, Baek."._

"_Bawakan ini."._

"_Tenteng ini."._

_Argh, Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan. Tangannya hanya dua bukan seribu. Jikapun ia mempunyai tangan seribu, ia tidak yakin dapat membawa semua belanjaan itu. Chanyeol benar-benar mengerjainya. Chanyeol tidak membeli perlengkapan musiknya namun juga dengan hal yang lain._

_Sepatu, baju, buku, dan hal lain yang dapat Chanyeol beli untuk menyuruh Baekhyun mengangkatnya._

_Rasanya pinggang, tangan, kaki, leher, semua anggota tubuh Baekhyun akan patah. Baekhyun tidak sanggup lagi. Ini lebih menyeramkan dibandingkan menemani ibunya berbelanja._

"_Aku lapar, Chan. Cari restoran dulu yuk. Tolong hambamu ini ~" ucap Baekhyun sambil menyeka keringatnya._

_Chanyeol tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang kecapekan itu. Bayangkan, Chanyeol yang hanya memasukkan tangannya yang masih berfungsi itu ke saku celananya sedangkan Baekhyun menenteng-nenteng belanjaan yang sangat banyak dan juga berat. Memang tuan yang kejam. Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun._

"_Mau makan apa, biar tuanmu yang tampan dan baik hati ini membayar tenagamu dengan makanan yang enak." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum jahil._

_Mata Baekhyun yang semula redup tergantikan dengan mata yang berbinar-binar._

'_Dia seperti anak kecil.' Pikir Chanyeol sambil tertawa kecil lagi._

"_Apa saja boleh ?" pinta Baekhyun bak anak kecil yang memohon ke ayahnya, sepertinya itu perumpamaan yang tepat untuk mereka berdua._

"_Ya, boleh, dan terima kasih untuk hari ini." Ucap Chanyeol dengan tulus dan jangan lupakan senyuman yang penuh pesona itu._

_Baekhyun semakin bersemangat dan segera melepas semua bawaannya dan memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat._

"_Terima kasih Chanyeol ~ Aku ingin makan di restoran Italia." Ucap Baekhyun mendongak ke atas untuk menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan berbinar._

_Chanyeol membeku, kinerja jantungnya bermasalah lagi. Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk kaku dan Baekhyun melepas pelukan itu dan kembali menenteng semua belanjaan itu dan berlari ke eskalator._

_Chanyeol segera terbangun dari lamunannya dan segera mengejar Baekhyun._

'_Tatapannya berbahaya.' Pikir Chanyeol sambil memegang bagian kiri dadanya._

_._

_._

_._

_Di restoran Italia_

"_Chanyeol, aku mau pesan sekarang." Ucap Baekhyun dengan semangat dan Chanyeol hanya menggeleng-geleng sambil tersenyum kecil._

'_Benar-benar seperti anak kecil.'._

_Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya dan waiter dengan sigap menghampiri mereka berdua._

"_Anda ingin pesan apa ?" ucap waiter itu. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menyebut segala yang ia ingin makan dalam menu itu._

_Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kecil._

"_Chan, kau pesan apa ?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menyerahkan buku menu ke waiter itu._

"_Aku nanti lihat pesananmu dulu, aku tak yakin kau bisa menghabiskannya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan buku menu dan tersenyum kepada waiter itu._

_._

_._

_._

_Beberapa saat kemudian_

"_Wahhhh, lihat Chanyeol. Terlihat enak semua." Ucap Baekhyun dengan tatapan berbinar-binar._

"_Ayo makan." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan Baekhyun sepiring Fettucini Carbonara._

_Baekhyun melahap hidangan itu dengan lahap sambil tersenyum dan membuat eye smile yang imut. Chanyeol yang sedang melahap spagetti sambil menahan tawanya. Jika begini terus, Chanyeol yakin ia bisa terserang diabetes. Makhluk didepannya ini terlalu manis untuk dilewatkan. Chanyeol semakin jatuh ke dalam pesona sahabatnya, Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol meletakkan garpunya dan menopang dagunya sambil menatap Baekhyun._

"_Kau tidak makan ? Makanan ini sangat enak." Ucap Baekhyun yang sudah berganti hidangan._

_Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengusap ujung bibir Baekhyun yang penuh dengan krim carbonara itu. Baekhyun berhenti mengunyah dan menatap Chanyeol. Lalu Chanyeol menjauhkan tangannya dan tertawa ringan._

"_Kau memang seperti bayi, makan saja berantakan. Ckck..." ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum jahil._

"_Yak, kau yoda yang jahat..." ucap Baekhyun sambil melempar tatapan sinis dan sibuk mengusap-usap bibirnya dengan telapak tangannya._

_Chanyeol melanjutkan makannya dan mencuri pandang ke sahabatnya yang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Chanyeol yakin ia akan terserang diabetes. Pasti._

"_Setelah ini, belikan aku es krim. Tidak mau tahu ! Itu sebagai tebusan maafmu karena membuatku tidak merawat bunga-bungaku." ucap Baekhyun sambil memasang wajah cemberut._

"_Iya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan gemas._

_Apa yang tidak Chanyeol kabulkan untuk Baekhyun ?_

_._

_._

_._

_Day 3_

_Minggu pagi yang seharusnya cerah tergantikan dengan awan mendung dimana-mana. Baekhyun menghela nafas, lagi-lagi ia tidak mengurus bunga-bunganya lagi. Ia ingin beristirahat saja, rasanya pinggangnya benar-benar pegal karena kemarin. Baekhyun berbaring di kasur empuknya dan menutup matanya. Jika saja ia bisa memohon kepada Tuhan untuk menghilangkan pria jangkung itu dari pandangannya selama sehari, ia akan sangat bersyukur. Sayangnya, Tuhan tidak mengabulkannya. Dewi fortuna berada di pihak Chanyeol. Pria itu masuk ke kamar Baekhyun dan melompat ke kasur itu dan mengoyangkan kasur itu dan berteriak._

"_Baek, main PUBG bareng yuk." Teriak Chanyeol yang masih setia mengoyangkan kasur Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menatap Cahnyeol dengan kesal._

"_Gara-garamu, pinggangku sakit, dasar Park bodoh." Ucap Baekhyun sambil bangun dan duduk._

_Chanyeol hanya menggaruk tengguknya dan tersenyum tanpa dosa._

"_Ayolah, kumohon." Ucap Chanyeol seperti seorang adik yang merenggek kepada kakaknya untuk dibelikan permen lolipop._

"_Ya, ya, ya. Yang killnya sedikit, yang traktir makan siang." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum remeh._

"_Kita lihat saja Baek." Balas Chanyeol dengan senyum remeh juga._

_Ronde 1_

_Baekhyun : 13 kill_

_Chanyeol : 9 kill_

_Ronde 2_

_Baekhyun : 11 kill_

_Chanyeol : 10 kill_

_Ronde 3 _

_Baekhyun : 15 kill_

_Chanyeol__ :__ 2 kill_

_Baekhyun tertawa keras sambil memukul Chanyeol._

"_Traktir makan siang, Park." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada yang penuh kemenangan._

"_Aku mengalah untukmu. Ya sudah, pesan Chinese Food saja." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menebar senyum bak malaikat. Baekhyun menari-nari karena ia menang dan mendapat makan siang gratis lagi._

_Chanyeol melihat tingkah pria mungil itu sambil tersenyum. Melihat pemandangan begini saja sudah membuat Chanyeol bahagia._

_Apakah ia sudah gila dengan pesona Baekhyun ?_

_Entahlah, Chanyeol juga tidak tahu._

_Yang ia tahu hanyalah menikmati saja momen bersama Baekhyun._

_Itu saja._

_Kebahagiaan Chanyeol sangatlah sederhana._

_Hanya melihat Baekhyun tersenyum saja, dapat membuat Chanyeol tersenyum dan desiran yang menyenangkan._

_Mabuk akan hal yang membuat ribuan kupu-kupu memenuhi perutmu._

_Mabuk akan hal yang membuatmu salah tingkah dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar._

_Mabuk akan hal yang berkaitan dengannya._

_Mabuk akan hal yang di sebut dengan cinta._

_Chanyeol mengalaminya sekarang._

_._

_._

_._

_Diluar hujan, mungkin ramalan cuaca hari ini yang mengatakan hari ini cerah itu salah. Tapi Baekhyun puas dengan makan siangnya yang jumlahnya jangan ditanyakan._

"_Sudah kenyang, Baek ?" goda Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun yang mengusap-usap perutnya yang sdikit membuncit._

"_Enak~ Setelah ini, kau ingin melakukan apa lagi ?" tanya Baekhyun._

"_Nonton film, Aku punya film yang bagus. Mau ?" tanya Chanyeol._

"_Film apa ?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan polos._

_Chanyeol menyeringai._

_Chanyeol segera menyambar laptop Baekhyun dan membuka laman streaming film yang ingin ia tonton nanti. Sikap Baekhyun yang tidak memperhatikan Chanyeol membuat rencana Chanyeol tidak terhambat. _

"_Baekhyun bawa cemilan, kesini." Ucap Chanyeol yang sibuk senyum-senyum sendiri di atas kasur empuk milik Baekhyun itu._

"_Ya, yang mulia. Akan hamba bawakan." Ucap Baekhyun sambil berjalan dengan lemas._

_Baekhyun sangka ia tidak akan disuruh-suruh lagi, ternyata sahabatnya memang menggunakan "kesempatan"nya dengan baik._

_._

_._

_._

_Baekhyun kembali dengan 3 bungkus keripik kentang besar dan 1 botol soda yang berisi 1 liter. Chanyeol menatap takjub dengan cemilan yang dibawa sahabatnya itu._

_Coba saja Baekhyun tahu film apa yang akan Chanyeol putar, ia tidak akan membawa cemilan sebanyak itu. Mungkin saja jika ia tahu ia akan melempar Chanyeol keluar dari rumahnya._

"_Duduk disini Baek. Cepat." Ucap Chanyeol dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu._

_Baekhyun menurut dan segera membuka bungkus keripik itu dan mulai memakannya. Chanyeol menekan tombol mulai dan Baekhyun tersedak._

"_Uhuk uhuk... Sialan kau Park ! Kukira kita akan menonton film action, ternyata film dewasa. Apa-apaan ini ! Kita menonton Fifty Shades of Grey !" ucap Baekhyun yang kepalang kaget dengan film yang ditayangkan Chanyeol._

_Chanyeol hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak dan segera menahan tangan Baekhyun yang hendak memukulnya._

"_Tenanglah, ini bukan film porno Baek. Mengapa kau heboh sekali ? Jangan bilang kau tidak pernah menontonnya. Pftt..." ucap Chanyeol yang menahan tawanya._

_Baekhyun geram, ingin sekali ia memenggal kepala sahabatnya itu._

"_Aku tidak ingin menontonnya !" bentak Baekhyun sambil berusaha menekan tombol berhenti. Sayangnya, Chanyeol segera menahan tangan Baekhyun lagi._

"_Hahaha... Bilang saja kau tidak pernah menontonnya, apa kau juga tidak pernah menonton film porno ?" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada main-main._

_Baekhyun berhenti memberontak dan menunduk. Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan bingung._

"_Aku memang tidak pernah menonton film yang berbau dewasa." Cicit Baekhyun dengan wajah yang memerah malu._

_Chanyeol menjatuhkan rahangnya. Pria didepannya ini masih polos, seharusnya ia tidak merusaknya. Chanyeol segera menekan tombol berhenti._

"_Maafkan aku Baek. Aku tidak tahu." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada bersalah._

_Baekhyun hanya mengangguk seperti anak kecil dan Chanyeol mengusak kepala Baekhyun._

"_Ya sudah, kita nonton yang lain saja." Ucap Chanyeol sambil meraih laptop Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menahan tangannya._

"_Tidak apa-apa. Kita nonton saja." Ucap Baekhyun dengan malu._

_Chanyeol menjatuhkan rahangnya lagi._

"_Ti-tidak usah Baek, aku tidak ingin merusak pikiranmu. Kita nonton yang lain saja." Ucap Chanyeol yang terkejut dengan pernyataan Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun menggeleng imut. Jantung Chanyeol bekerja berlebihan lagi._

"_Nonton saja, itu kan hanya film. Apa yang kau takutkan ? Kita kan sudah cukup umur. Ya, hitung-hitung aku sudah menonton hal yang biasanya pria-pria seperti kalian tonton." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada santai dan kembali memakan keripik kentangnya._

_Chanyeol masih menjatuhkan rahangnya dan Baekhyun memasukkan beberapa keripik ke dalam mulut pria tinggi itu dan menaikkan rahang bawah Chanyeol._

_Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng._

"_Ckck... Tenanglah, aku tahu ini terdengar tidak masuk akal. Tapi ayolah, jujur aku penasaran." Ucap Baekhyun dengan binar mata ingin tahu._

_Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan rasa bersalah dan meminta maaf kepada Tuhan karena hari ini ia sudah merusak pikiran pria mungil itu._

"_Konsekuensi di tanggung sendiri, ok ?" ucap Chanyeol final._

_Baekhyun menganggukkan dan mereka menonton film itu dengan ekspresi yang bertolak belakang._

_Baekhyun dengan muka santai dan Chanyeol dengan muka penuh rasa bersalah._

_Mereka lewati dengan suara kunyahan keripik yang dibuat oleh Baekhyun, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya diam sambil menahan sesuatu._

_Film mereka tontonpun selesai. Baekhyun merapikan bungkusan keripik yang ia makan dan membuangnya ke tong sampah kamarnya._

"_Filmnya biasa saja, apa istimewanya ? Lebih bagusnya film action. Hei Chan, mengapa kau tegang sekali ? Ini bukan film horor." Ucap Baekhyun sambil membereskan sampah yang ia buat._

_Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan menyeka keringat dinginnya._

"_Baek, aku pinjam toliet bawah ya... Selama aku di bawah, tetaplah di kamar. Aku harus menyelesaikan urusanku." Ucap Chanyeol sambil berlari keluar._

"_Kau sakit perut ya... Jangan kotori toiletku !" ucap Baekhyun sedikit berteriak._

_Baekhyun tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol memang sedang "tegang". Mungkin itu hukuman Tuhan kepadanya. Lain kali, beritahu Chanyeol untuk tidak menjebak pria mungil itu. Efeknya seperti boomerang untuknya._

_Beberapa saat kemudian…_

_Chanyeol sudah menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan baik. Ia pun kembali ke kamar Baekhyun untuk mengajaknya bermain PUBG lagi. Tetapi, sepertinya pria mungil itu terlalu kenyang dan tertidur di ranjangnya. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat sahabatnya itu._

_Ia mendekati ranjang itu dan berbaring di sebelah Baekhyun sambil menatapinya._

"_Kau membuatku gila, Baek. Sungguh gila." Bisiknya sambil mengelus rambut halus itu._

_Chanyeol memandangi wajah itu tanpa bosan sekalipun dan ia memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah sahabatnya itu. Mendengar dengkuran halus yang seperti anak kecil, melihat raut wajahnya yang tenang, membuat hatinya menghangat. Bahkan mungkin segala hal tentang Baekhyun._

_Guyuran hujan membuat Chanyeol tenang dan tertidur di samping Baekhyun dengan posisi saling berhadapan. Di hari itu, mereka menutup mata mereka, menyelami mimpi dengan suara rintikan hujan yang diselingi oleh suara dengkuran kedua anak adam itu. _

_._

_._

_._

_Day 4_

_Pagi yang cerah, hari ini mereka tidak ada jadwal kuliah apapun. Mereka masih saja menyelami mimpi. Tetapi satu hal yang merusaknya, alarm._

_Kring !_

"_OMO ! Yak, alarm sialan." Ucap Baekhyun yang terkejut dengan bunyi alarm ponselnya. Baekhyun merenggangkan tubuhnya dan mengucek matanya. Baekhyun menoleh dan menemukan Chanyeol tidur di sebelahnya. Ide jahil muncul di benak Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyeringai dan merangkak ke arah Chanyeol._

"_PARK CHANYEOL BANGUN ! ADA KEBAKARAN ! BANGUN YODA !" teriak Baekhyun sambil melompat-lompat di atas ranjangnya._

"_HAH ?! DIMANA ? AYO LARI BAEK !" ucap Chanyeol yang setengah bangun dan segera menarik lengan Baekhyun dan berlari. Baekhyun hanya speechless dan membiarkan dirinya di tarik Chanyeol._

"_Hei ! Tenanglah. Aku hanya bercanda." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menarik tangannya. Chanyeol terdiam, berusaha memproses dan…_

"_KAU GILA, BAEK ! KUSANGKA KEBAKARAN BENERAN ! JANGAN BUAT AKU SPORT JANTUNG, BAEK ! KAU INGIN AKU MATI MUDA KARENA SERANGAN JANTUNG ?!__ HAH ?!__" teriak Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun kesal. Baekhyun tertawa dan menghampiri Chanyeol._

_Baekhyun berdiri di depan Chanyeol dan berjinjit sambil merapikan rambut Chanyeol._

"_Kan aku sudah bilang bercanda. Maaf…" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum dan menunjukkan eye smilenya yang imut itu._

_Chanyeol tertegun melihat Baekhyun yang masih merapikan rambutnya. Amarahnya padam seketika melihat senyuman Baekhyun yang amat manis itu. Menatap Baekhyun sedekat ini yang sebenarnya lebih membuatnya sport jantung. Hembusan nafas pria mungil itu menerpa wajahnya, membuat ribuan kupu-kupu memenuhi dinding perutnya._

"_Sudah rapi." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lagi._

"_Chanyeol tidak marah lagi kan ? Baekkie minta maaf~" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada memelas dan melemparkan tatapan puppy kepada Chanyeol._

"_Iya… Aku tidak marah lagi. Lain kali jangan lakukan lagi. Mengerti ?" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusak rambut si pendek itu._

_Baekhyun mengangguk imut. Chanyeol tersenyum._

"_Chan, kau yang masak ya… Hehe…" ucap Baekhyun yang sudah duduk manis di meja makan._

_Chanyeol hanya menggeleng-geleng dan mulai memasak sarapan untuk mereka._

_._

_._

_._

_Mereka membereskan dirinya dan duduk di atas ranjang Baekhyun sambil menonton TV. Baekhyun sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Chanyeol mengutak-atik channel TV yang mungkin menayangkan hal yang menarik._

"_Ramalan cuaca hari ini cerah ! Aku turun dulu ya, Chan." Ucap Baekhyun sambil membawa sunblock dan bergegas turun ke bawah._

_Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun bingung dan kembali menatap TV._

_Baekhyun memakai sunblocknya dan segala perlengkapan berkebunnya. Hari ini ia harus merawat bunga-bunganya. Dibukanya pintu halaman belakangnya dan Baekhyun bersorak gembira karena bunga-bunganya tidak mati._

"_Halo cantik… Appa datang…" ucap Baekhyun sambil melihat-lihat bunganya._

_Sementara di kamar Baekhyun_

_Chanyeol tidak menemukan hal yang menarik dan memutuskan menyelam di dunia gamenya. Lama kelamaan ia pun bosan dan menghampiri Baekhyun untuk main bersama. Chanyeol turun dan mencari Baekhyun._

_Chanyeol mencari di ruang tamu, dapur, bahkan toiletpun Baekhyun tidak ada. Chanyeol mencari di segala penjuru rumah dan menangkap siluet Baekhyun di balik pintu kaca itu._

'_Oh, lagi di taman belakang…' pikir Chanyeol dan membuka pintu itu._

_Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang sedang memindahkan beberapa bunga mataharinya di tengah taman itu. Baekhyun terlalu sibuk dengan bunga-bunganya tidak menyadari Chanyeol di belakangnya._

_Chanyeol ingin membalas dendamnya yang tadi pagi Baekhyun lakukan kepadanya._

_Chanyeol menyeringai dan mengambil selang dan memutar keran air itu dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun._

_Swushhhh… (suara semprotan air gimana sih ?)_

_Baekhyun terkejut dan tidak sengaja mematahkan bunga mataharinya. Baekhyun basah kuyup dan Chanyeol tertawa keras._

_Baekhyun menaruh sekopnya dan menghampiri Chanyeol dan merampas selang air itu._

"_YAK, PARK CHANYEOL. KAU MEMBUATKU MEMATAHKAN BUNGAKU ! SIALAN KAU !" ucap Baekhyun sambil menyemprotkan air ke Chanyeol dan membuat Chanyeol basah juga. Insiden kejar-kejaranpun terjadi dan membuat taman Baekhyun becek._

_Chanyeol tertawa dan Baekhyunpun mengejarnya sambil mengumpatinya._

_Chanyeol berhenti dan menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun mematikan keran air dan menghampiri Chanyeol dengan cepat dan menjambak rambut hitam itu._

"_KAU MEMATAHKAN BUNGAKU DAN MEMBUAT TAMANKU BECEK, DASAR KAU YODA !" ucap Baekhyun sambil menjambak rambut Chanyeol dengan keras. Chanyeol mengaduh kesakitan dan segera menahan tangan Baekhyun._

"_Sorry, Baek. Aku hanya bercanda. Maaf ya~" ucap Chanyeol yang menirukan cara memelas Baekhyun._

"_Kau tidak cocok begitu. Kau akan membuatku muntah…" ucap Baekhyun sambil memperagakan seseorang yang sedang muntah._

_Chanyeol tertawa dan juga Baekhyun. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang tertawa lepas dengan baju yang basah membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Telinga Chanyeol memerah._

_Baekhyun mengusap air matanya dan melihat telinga Chanyeol memerah. Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol dan menarik Chanyeol masuk ke rumah._

"_Kau sih tidak pakai sunblocknya. Telingamu merah tuh." Ucap Baekhyun sambil membawa es batu._

_Chanyeol duduk di dapur dan membiarkan Baekhyun__ menekan es batu ke telinganya yang merah padam itu._

"_Tuh kan__, telinganya kebakarkan... Makanya kalau ingin bermain di luar pake sunblock dulu..." ucap Baekhyun yang beranjak dari dapur menuju ke kamarnya._

_Cha__n__yeol hanya terpaku dan seketika tersenyum lebar. _

'_Aku semakin jatuh kepadamu, Baek...'_

_._

_._

_._

_Day 5_

_Habis weekend, terbitlah weekdays. Inilah yang dapat membuat mood sebagian besar manusia drop ke titik terendah tapi tidak untuk Chanyeol. Pria bertelinga caplang itu terus tersenyum lebar yang lama kelamaan akan dapat menandingi lebar telinganya itu. Ia segera bergegas ke kampus dan cepat-cepat bertemu dengan pria mungil itu, sahabatnya, Baekhyun. Rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya dan jadwal kelas-kelasnya dan mengajak Baekhyun untuk pergi ke Sungai Han, ke festival es krim._

_Sedangkan Baekhyun memasang raut cemberut. Mood malas menjalari tubuhnya. Ingin rasanya ia berdiam di rumahnya, bergelung di dalam selimut hangatnya dan kembali terlelap dan terhempas di alam mimpi yang indah. Ia harus menyelesaikan tugas yang sempat menumpuk karena faktor kemalasannya. Rasanya ingin ia bakar tugas-tugas itu. Sayangnya, ia harus menyelesaikannya agar dapat lulus tepat waktu._

_._

_._

_._

_Setelah semua jadwal dan tugas sudah selesai, Baekhyun segera mengungsi ke cafetaria dan membeli susu stroberi dingin. Hari yang benar-benar melelahkan dan benar-benar panas... Baekhyun melepas penatnya di bangku taman kampusnya dan menutup matanya._

"_Baekhyun !" ucap Chanyeol yang ingin mengejutkan Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun membuka matanya dengan cepat dan menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum lebar kepadanya. Pria mungil itu menatap Chanyeol dengan sinis dan berkata,_

"_ENYAH KAU IBLIS TELINGA LEBAR YANG JAHAT !"._

_Chanyeol tertawa melihat ekspresi ngambek pria mungil itu dan segera mengambil posisi di sebelah Baekhyun dan mendaratkan bokongnya ke kursi kayu itu._

"_Kau masih ada hutang denganku, tuanmu ini ingin menagihnya..." ucap Chanyeol dengan nada angkuh._

_Baekhyun benar-benar lupa. Hukuman itu, harusnya ia benar-benar memusnahkan orang yang ada didepannya ini malangnya orang itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri._

"_Huft, jadi apa yang harus hamba lakukan, tuan ?" ucap Baekhyun dengan lemas._

"_Temani aku ke festival es krim yang ada di Sungai Han. Tenang, tuanmu yang tampan dan baik hati ini akan membayar. Kau hanya perlu menemaniku saja, hambaku yang pendek." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin muntah, eh tapi tunggu..._

_Festival ?_

_Es krim ?_

_Mata Baekhyun seketika berbinar-binar dan segera menatap Chanyeol dan mengguncangkan lengan Chanyeol._

"_Hamba mau tuan... Ayo kita pergi sekarang !" ucap Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol dan terjalin tautan tangan yang begitu mendebarkan bagi Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum dan ikut berlari ke parkiran untuk pergi ke Sungai Han._

_._

_._

_._

_Di Sungai Han, festival es krim_

_Baekhyun menatap setiap stand yang ada di sekitar sungai tersebut dengan berbinar-binar. Chanyeol hanya menggeleng-geleng melihat tingkah imut bak anak kecil itu. Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan pria mungil itu._

"_Ayo, kita serbu stand-stand itu..." ucap Chanyeol yang membuat semangat Baekhyun terpacu._

"_Ayo..." ucap Baekhyun lalu segera menghampiri stand-stand itu._

_Chanyeol merasa terbang ke langit ke-7. Begitu indah dan seakan-akan dunia hanyalah miliknya dan pria mungil yang sibuk menatap stand-stand itu. Jika saja waktu dapat berhenti, Chanyeol akan melakukannya. Karena, dimatanya sekarang hanyalah Baekhyun dengan senyumnya yang begitu manis. Indahnya cinta ~_

_._

_._

_._

_Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk di bangku kayu dan menikmati es krim yang berasal dari stand terakhir itu. Hari sudah menjingga, matahari harus kembali ke selimutnya dan digantikan dengan rembulan yang sempurna, ya bulan purnama terpampang indah di atas sana. Makan malam yang berisi es krim sudah mereka babat habis. Chanyeol menikmati es krim dan juga wajah Baekhyun yang begitu mencintai setiap es krim yang Chanyeol bayar. Es krim gratis, siapa yang tidak mau ? Seandainya ia yang menjadi es krim, mungkin ia dapat dicintai sebegitunya oleh pria mungil itu._

_Chanyeol tersenyum, dia sudah benar-benar gila. Gila karena kadar kemanisan Baekhyun meningkat drastis. Jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika mereka bertautan tangan. Mata besarnya tertarik untuk menatap pria di sampingnya itu yang sedang menyantap es krim stroberi dan juga gulali sebagai toppingnya itu. Rasanya Chanyeol diabetes akut karena Baekhyun, dia sudah gila bukan ?_

"_Terima kasih untuk hari ini Baek." Ucap Chanyeol dengan tulus sambil menatap Baekhyun yang disinari sinar rembulan itu._

"_Tidak, seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih... Karena aku bisa makan malam dengan es krim. Hehe... Kuharap timbanganku tidak naik. Sekali lagi, terima kasih tuan. Hamba sangat senang..." ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum lebar dan eye smile yang membentuk sabit._

_Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun. Seandainya ia bisa mencium pria itu, tapi ia harus menunggu. Menunggu saat dimana pria itu menjadi miliknya._

"_Ayo pulang sudah larut. Bahaya kalau bayi pulang malam-malam ~" goda Chanyeol sambil tertawa ringan._

"_YAK KAU YODA ! MAU MATI KAU ?!" teriak Baekhyun yang mengejar Chanyeol._

_Chanyeol tertawa keras dan Baekhyun merenggut sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Chanyeol akan menyusun hal yang menyenangkan lagi untuk keesokan harinya. Hal yang dapat membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Chanyeol sudah overdosis akan pria mungil itu, mungkin._

_Malam indah itu harus berakhir. Chanyeol harus bersabar menunggu untuk besok pagi. Hatinya berjingkrak-jingkrak senang begitupula dengan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. _

_Maybe this called as the power of love ~_

_._

_._

_._

_Day 6_

_Beruntunglah sekarang sedang musim semi, Baekhyun tidak merasa kepanasan dan juga kedinginan. Suhu di musim semi menurutnya sangatlah pas. Ia memulai harinya dengan senyuman yang merekah sempurna seperti bunga sakura yang bermekaran di sekitar jalanan yang ia susuri untuk ke halte bus. Semuanya menyenangkan kecuali satu hal, hukuman dari Park Chanyeol terhormat. Senyumannya luntur dan digantikan oleh kerucutan bibir._

_Chanyeol yang sudah memikirkan hal yang akan ia lakukan dengan Baekhyun selalu menampilkan senyuman lebarnya. Ia menemukan Baekhyun di halte bus yang biasa Baekhyun tunggu. Hari ini ia tidak akan membawa vespanya dan akan menemani Baekhyun naik bus, romantis bukan ? Ah, itu belum apa-apa... Tunggu saat kuliah selesai..._

_Baekhyun yang menyadari mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk mendengar perintah yang mulia Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendekat dan Baekhyun melunturkan senyumnya dengan muka datar._

"_Baek..." panggil Chanyeol yang masih menampilkan senyum lima jarinya._

'_Mau apa dia ?' pikir Baekhyun dengan sedikit kesal._

_Baekhyun tidak menanggapi sapaan itu. Chanyeol yang merasa dikacangi menoleh ke arah Baekhyun._

"_Hei, hari ini hari ke-6 mu, bagaimana ? Menyenangkan bukan menjadi hambaku ? Hehe..." canda Chanyeol untuk mencairkan suasana._

'_Apa enaknya ?' jawab Baekhyun dengan kesal._

"_Hm..." balas Baekhyun seniatnya._

_Chanyeol menahan tawanya untuk tidak tertawa keras. Bayangkan saja muka merajuk ala sahabatnya itu tidak akan pernah mempan untuknya._

"_Karena sebentar lagi akan menjadi hari terakhirmu, ayo kita bersenang-senang !" ucap Chanyeol untuk menarik perhatian pria mungil itu._

'_Palingan di suruh bawa barangnya...' pikir Baekhyun dengan kesal._

_Chanyeol masih menunggu reaksi Baekhyun, tetapi ia malah mendapatkan Baekhyun yang terdiam dengan ekspresi tidak tertarik._

"_Temani aku ke Namsan Tower. Bunga sakura di sana sudah mekar. Ayo kita lihat-lihat..." ucap Chanyeol yang masih menunggu balasan Baekhyun._

'_Ke Namsan Tower, dia kira aku teman kencannya apa ?' jawab Baekhyun dengan muka kesal._

_Sebenarnya ajakan itu lumayan menarik hanya saja ia terlalu malas untuk jalan-jalan. Siapa yang tidak mau melihat bunga sakura yang mekar di Namsan Tower__ ?_

"_Hmm..." jawab Baekhyun seadanya, dan buspun datang._

_Baekhyun segera naik tapi Chanyeol __segera __menarik tangannya._

_Sret..._

_Baekhyun terkejut dengan __tarik__an mendadak itu dan membuat dirinya menghadap Chanyeol begitu dekat._

"_Jadi tidak ?"tanya Chanyeol dengan senyuman tulus yang begitu tampan._

"_I-iya... Lepas, kita nanti telat..." ucap Baekhyun yang masih terkejut dengan tarikan tangan besar Chanyeol._

"_Nah gitu dong... Dari tadi diam saja... Ayo !" ucap Chanyeol dengan semangat dan ia masih menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya kursi bagian tengah bus._

_Baekhyun hanya bisa menunduk dan beruntunglah keadaan bus sepi. Dirinya benar-benar malu dan pipinya bersemburat merah. Chanyeol menahan senyum untuk tidak membuat senyumannya benar-benar lebar._

_Dia benar-benar bahagia. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan perutnya dipenuhi ribuan kupu-kupu. Mereka duduk, Baekhyun duduk di dekat jendela dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela untuk tidak bertatapan dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang memandangi Baekhyun dengan senang lalu melepas tangan Baekhyun dengan perlahan. Ia akan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun di kencan resmi mereka nanti atau mungkin di setiap kencan mereka atau mungkin di altar nanti ? Entahlah Chanyeol hanya memikirkan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi nantinya. Berkhayal itu boleh bukan ?_

_Dia benar-benar gila karena sahabatnya, pria mungil disebelahnya itu, dengan semburat merah di pipi tembem itu._

_He__'s__ gonna be crazy because of love._

_._

_._

_._

_Setelah kuliah selesai, 16.30 KST_

_Baekhyun teringat kejadian tadi pagi. Dia segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Pikir apa dia ini... Dia segera berjalan ke cafetaria untuk membeli susu stroberi dingin untuk mendinginkan kepalanya itu. Pria mungil itu me__langkah__kan tungkainya ke taman dan mendaratkan bokongnya di kursi kayu taman itu dan menikmati pemandangan langit senja._

_Chanyeol segera mencari Baekhyun dengan gembira, menantikan momen yang akan ia jalankan dengan Baekhyun. Ia segera mencari ke taman, tempat yang paling sering Baekhyun kunjungi. Dengan langkah perlahan, ia mendekati sahabatnya yang sedang menatap langit dan menutup mata sipit itu._

_Baekhyun kaget dan segera meraba tangan yang menutup matanya._

"_Eh, siapa ini ?" ucap Baekhyun sambil memukul-mukul tangan itu._

_Pemilik tangan itu terkekeh pelan lalu melepas tangannya dan menyentil telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya dan menemukan Chanyeol yang tersenyum kepadanya._

"_Ayo hambaku, antarkan tuanmu ini ke Namsan Tower segera !" titah Chanyeol dengan nada angkuh yang dibuat-buat._

_Baekhyun yang awalnya __terpesona dengan senyuman itu__ segera mengubah tatapannya dengan tatapan jengah._

'_Seriously ?'._

"_Baiklah tuan... Mari saya antarkan anda ke jurang terdalam di dunia..." ucap Baekhyun dengan kesal._

_Chanyeol terkikik dan mengekori Baekhyun ke halte bus. Mereka hanya menunggu selama 5 menit dan bus langsung datang. Mereka tidak membuka perbincangan apapun. Baekhyun sibuk memperhatikan langit senja dan Chanyeol sibuk memperhatikan Baekhyun._

_Kira-kira 20 menit untuk menuju ke Namsan Tower. Penumpang bus berdesak-desak keluar dari bus itu dan Chanyeol segera menggenggam __tangan __sahabatnya itu untuk tidak terpencar. Baekhyun terkejut dan bersemu merah. Mereka akhirnya berhasil keluar dari kerumunan itu. Mereka menghela nafas lega. Mereka tertawa dan tidak melepaskan tautan tangan mereka tanpa sadar. Mereka menyusuri jalan yang menampikan pemandangan pohon-pohon bunga sakura yang bermekaran sempurna. Baekhyun sibuk menunjuk-nunjuk bunga sakura yang bermekaran dan ada beberapa yang berguguran__ mengiring langkah dua anak adam itu__._

_Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan memuja, ia __pikir ia akan __benar-benar menjadi budak cinta Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum senang dan Chanyeol merasa berhasil untuk membuat senyuman itu muncul lagi dan lagi. Ia merasa seberapa __banyak __uang yang ia habiskan tidak berarti apa-apa jika dibandingkan senyuman manis milik Baekhyun itu._

"_Chan, ayo pulang sudah gelap..." ucap Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol._

_Chanyeol mengangguk dan membawa mereka ke halte bus. Mereka masih bertautan tangan dan sesekali mengayunkan tangan mereka. Mungkin hal itu kekanak-kanakan namun hal itu bisa membuat mereka berdebar-debar. Mulai mengakui rasa nyaman yang menyebar di relung hati masing-masing._

_Hari yang indah dengan iringan bunga-bunga sakura yang berguguran di sepanjang jalan yang mereka lalui._

'_Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Baekhyun...'.__ Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sibuk mengumamkan kata "Woah…" dengan mata berbinar-binar._

'_Kuharap cintaku ini tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan...'._

_._

_._

_._

_Day 7_

_Baekhyun bangun dengan perasaan bahagia. Senyum cerah terpampang di wajahnya. Hari ini tidak ada jadwal kuliah, tidak ada hujan, dan hari terakhir ia menjadi budak Chanyeol. Hari ini ia bisa bersenang-senang dengan "Si cantik". Mungkin... Jika saja Chanyeol tidak meneleponnya._

"_Ayo kita ke Lotte World ! Ingat kau masih ada satu hari menjadi hambaku..." ucap penelepon di seberang sana._

_Ya, mungkin lain kali saja ia berkunjung untuk "Si cantik", bunga-bunganya. Ia membersihkan dirinya, sarapan, dan menunggu Chanyeol yang katanya akan datang ke rumahnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Chanyeol datang dengan mobil miliknya. Baekhyun menganga ketika melihat mobil milik Chanyeol. Seandainya ia punya mobil, lengkap sudah hidupnya..._

"_Hati-hati lalat bisa masuk ~" goda Chanyeol sambil menutup rahang Baekhyun dengan jarinya._

_Baekhyun berbinar-binar melihat mobil itu. Chanyeol tertawa melihat tingkah Baekhyun._

"_Ckck... Kampungan... Ayo cepat masuk !" perintah Chanyeol._

_Baekhyun berdecih __kesal __dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil Chanyeol. Selama perjalanan perhatian Baekhyun tersedot ke penampilan dalam mobil Chanyeol. Benar-benar menakjubkan... Baekhyun mengamati setiap sudut dalam mobil itu dengan seksama dan sesekali berwoah ria. Chanyeol hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya._

_Beberapa saat kemudian_

"_Ayo turun ! Kita sudah sampai..." ucap Chanyeol yang membuka pintu lalu turun._

_Baekhyun tidak rela meninggalkan mobil itu tetapi Chanyeol sudah menyeretnya keluar._

"_Sampai jumpa cantik..." ucap Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya._

'_Kau bisa bertemu dengan "nya" setiap hari saat kau sudah menjadi pacarku...' ucap Chanyeol dalam hati sambil tersenyum-senyum._

_Mereka mengantri dan membeli tiket masuk. Mereka menikmati semua wahana yang ada di sana tanpa tersisa. Mereka beristirahat sebentar dan makan siang. Mereka berkeliling di setiap toko mainan dan mencoba semua mainan tanpa membelinya. Benar-benar keterlaluan..._

_Tak terasa sore telah tiba dan wahana terakhir yang belum mereka naiki, bianglala. Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk ke sana, tapi Chanyeol melarang Baekhyun naik terlebih dahulu. Baekhyun hanya menatap bingung lalu mengangguk sambil menunggu Chanyeol selesai menaiki bianglala itu._

_Sementara di dalam bianglala_

_Chanyeol mengeluarkan sticky notes dan spidol. Mulai mencorat-coret kertas warna-warni itu. Dalam menempelkan kertas-kertas itu dengan apik dan cekatan. Baekhyun yang menatap Chanyeol bingung. Bertanya-tanya apa yang pria tinggi itu lakukan. Chanyeol fokus untuk membuat karyanya, mungkin bisa dibilang bakat terpendamnya. _

_Akhirnya bianglalapun berhenti dan Chanyeol puas karyanya. Chanyeol turun dan tersenyum lebar. Baekhyun menatapnya heran._

"_Cepat naik dan buka kertas-kertas itu, ok ? Aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk hambaku yang baik ini..." ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusak rambut halus itu._

_Baekhyun bingung dan melangkahkan kakinya dan duduk di bianglala yang sebelumnya dinaiki Chanyeol._

_Ia mendaratkan bokongnya dan terkejut me__lihat__ kursi didepannya. Disana terpampang kumpulan sticky notes warna-warni yang ditempel dan menggambarkan dirinya yang sedang tersenyum dengan anjing dipangkuannya dengan penggambaran yang imut. Setelah melihat kejutan yang benar-benar menakjubkan itu, ia membuka stick notes itu dan membaca di belakang kertas itu. Kertas-kertas itu berisi kata, lalu Baekhyun menyusunnya dan menyusun kata-kata itu menjadi kalimat,_

"_Thank you for a week full of fun with u ! I realized that after those days passed, I felt thousands of butterflies fill my stomach every time I met you... At first I thought that it was only hallucinations, but over time I felt something bigger than that. I feel the thing that people called__LOVE... __I feel the thing that people called happiness when I'm with u. __So, will you be my lost happiness ?"._

_Baekhyun menutup mulutnya yang menganga besar dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol yang menatapnya __dengan senyuman __dari bawah sana. Pria mungil itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Hal ini benar-benar mengejutkan... Bianglalapun berhenti dan pintupun terbuka. Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapatkan Chanyeol yang merentangkan tangannya kepadanya. Baekhyun berlari memeluknya dan Chanyeol tertawa melihat pria itu memeluknya begitu erat._

"_So, will you ?" ucap Chanyeol sambil memeluk Baekhyun sambil mengecup puncak kepala yang lebih pendek itu._

_Baekhyun melepas pelukan mereka dan menatap Chanyeol._

"_Hmm, terima tidak ya ?" goda Baekhyun sambil membuat gestur tubuh seperti berpikir._

_Chanyeol menjatuhkan rahangnya. Ia sudah menghabiskan waktu yang banyak dan dirinya berasa di antara jawaban "Iya" dan "Tidak". Miris bukan ?_

_Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh pengharapan. Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tawa yang tertahan._

"_Bagaimana ya... Aku benar-benar tersanjung dengan usahamu... Hanya saja..." ucap Baekhyun dengan nada yang dapat membuat semua orang jengkel._

_Chanyeol menunggu lanjutan kalimat itu dengan jantung yang ingin melompat keluar. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya._

"_Hanya saja... Aku... Hehe..." uap Baekhyun sambil tertawa._

_Chanyeol merasa gemas untuk mencubit pipi tembem itu. Chanyeol menahan __diri__nya dan bersabar untuk menunggu lanjutan kalimat Baekhyun. Rasanya seperti kita menunggu kelanjutan drama yang amat menyiksa._

"_Aku... Ya sudahlah... Kasihan kalau di tolak..." ucap Baekhyun dengan main-main._

_Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan menunggu._

"_Jadi, m__au tidak ?" ucap Chanyeol dengan tidak sabar._

"_Iya deh, mau..." ucap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi terpaksa yang dibuat-buat._

_Chanyeol tidak puas dengan jawaban Baekhyun. Chanyeol merajuk. Baekhyun tertawa dan berjalan mendekati pria tinggi itu._

"_Yoda bodoh..." ucap Baekhyun sambil menjitak kepala Chanyeol._

_Chanyeol mengerang kesakitan dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Lalu pipinya di sentuh oleh tangan mungil Baekhyun untuk mengeser wajah tampan pria tinggi itu untuk menatap Baekhyun._

"_Aduh, sudah besar masih n__ga__mbek... Ckck..." ucap Baekhyun sambil mengoda Chanyeol._

"_Buktikan bahwa kau mau menjadi pacarku !" ucap Chanyeol yang masih dalam mode merajuk._

"_Buktikan dengan apa ?" tanya Baekhyun._

"_Cium !" ucap Chanyeol._

"_Eh banyak maunya..." ucap Baekhyun sambil tertawa._

_Chanyeol masih merajuk dan Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dan_

_Chup..._

_Mata Chanyeol membesar. Baekhyun menciumnya __tepat __di bibir. Ya, hanya kecupan tetapi berefek__ besar__ pada jantungnya._

_Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dan tersenyum kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol bersemu merah sampai ke telinganya._

"_Jadi, sekarang percaya ?" ucap Baekhyun sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya._

"_Per-percaya kok..." ucap Chanyeol dengan malu._

"_Ayo pulang..." ucap Baekhyun lalu menarik tangan Chanyeol dan menyatukan tangan mereka. Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun berbalik, menghadap dirinya._

"_Lagi..." ucap Chanyeol dengan nada memelas._

_Baekhyun terkekeh._

"_Ga mau ~ Chanyeolie jelek..." ucap Baekhyun sambil berlari lalu menjulurkan lidahnya._

_Chanyeol tertawa dan mengejar Baekhyun. Mereka tertawa di bawah langit senja yang memanjakan mata semua orang._

_**Flashback end**_

Ya, segitu sajalah yang dapat aku ceritakan... Kalau dipikir-pikir aku sepertinya sudah jatuh sangat dalam pada pesonanya. Ah... Dia benar-benar membuatku candu terhadapnya. Aku tidak perlu hal yang paling besar di dunia ini untuk jatuh cinta. Hanya dengan hal kecil yang dilakukannya selalu bisa membuatku jatuh cinta lagi seperti aku jatuh kepadanya. Berulang-ulang kali, tanpa takut merasakan sakit. Tapi aku yakin, aku tidak akan merasakan rasa sakit itu... Tentu saja... Karena ia adalah segalanya bagiku...

Ia adalah nafasku.

Ia adalah belahan jiwaku.

Ia benar-benar adalah segalanya.

Terdengar picisan namun itu adalah faktanya. I'm really love him as much as I can, no matter what... Always put my eyes on him...

I adore him...

I cherish him...

I love him...

* * *

.

.

.

_**Fin**_

.

.

.

* * *

Happy Baekhyun Day ~

Semoga pada suka

Jangan lupa mampir ke FF aku yang lain ! ~

Babai and lop u all 3


End file.
